


Crystal

by JamJamho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ATTENTION: SICKENING SWEET, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: Levi is picking Hanji up from work. It's snowing, and he thinks about crystals.OrThey're bond together, connected by the same starting crystal.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 29





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading to this while listening to "풍경" by V of BTS. It can be found on soundcloud and on youtube. Enjoy!

"Levi!"

Levi turned, his breath freezing in the air, billowing around him. He squinted, watching the cheery figure run with their arms flailing around, their running form so off that he had to contain a snicker. 

Hanji was just a little dot in the horizon, and he was freezing. He had been waiting outside the lab building for over fifteen minutes, small hands tucked inside his pockets in an attempt to shoo the cold. There was already a thick blanket of snow covering the ground, and he wanted to yell for Hanji to stop running lest they fell and got their leg broken. 

You see, all he wanted was to be a good husband that picks up his partner from work on their last day before vacation, but of course Hanji had to overcomplicate things. They were supposed to be inside the building, so why the hell were they running from the other side of the street after making him wait in the cold for so long?

Levi sighed, looking up to the sky. His cheeks and nose were painted a soft pink, his hair damp from the snowflakes that landed there. His lips were a little chapped and he looked back down, watching Hanji get closer and closer.

What an idiot.

Their coat was thin, much thinner than what was needed to stay warm in this weather, and Levi was thankful for bringing a spare coat with him. It was tucked under his arm, fluffly and just a little wet, but it'd have to do. This was their fault, after all. 

"I BOUGHT YOU SNAACKSS!! STRAWBERRY OR LEMOOONN?????!!" They yelled, and he rolled his eyes. There were a few people passing by, staring, and he thought about ignoring Hanji because it was embarassing. But then a smirk started to grow on his lips. A mischievous, naughty smirk, the one he got from Hanji after so many years of living together. 

_Aw, fuck it._

"LEMOOONN!!" He yelled back. It sent a rush of adrenaline through his body and he giggled, because Hanji really was an idiot. And they turned him into an idiot too. 

They were close now. Hanji stopped running and just walked faster, and Levi wondered if it was normal to still feel butterflies for the sweetheart he met way back in highschool. He looked up at the sky again and chuckled.

Hanji used to wear the stupidest glasses, much bigger than their face, and refused to take off their lab uniform even when out of class. Levi frowned, because he wasn't too good either. His hair always had too much gel in it, and his clothes were always a little too loose, and he always stretched the silliest smile everytime that four eyed brat from classroom 13 told him he was pretty. 

He watched a snowflake twirl in the air, dancing in the wind right before his eyes. Hanji once told him that two snowflakes were never the same. That even if they started with the same crystal, by the time they reached the surface, they would be completely different. Levi thought that, maybe, he and Hanji were made out of the same crystal. Then they separated. Developed, grew and became their own people, with their own quirks, but still with the same origin, with a line always connecting them together. 

Levi thought that even if they didn't end up as lovers, that they'd always be together, always bond by the same starting crystal. 

He looked down from the sky and Hanji was already there, standing in front of him, staring with those big eyes.

"You made me wait, four eyes." He huffed, handing them the spare coat. Hanji just gave him an apologetic smile, putting the coat on. 

"I know and I'm so sorry, Levi, but see!" They took something out of the plastic bag they carried, holding a lemon bubblegum snack packet right in front of his face. "They had your favorite!" 

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, taking the bag from them before stretching his other hand, "Now come. My balls are freezing." 

Hanji snickered, taking his hand, "I can help with that!"

Levi made a disgusted face, but his ears started to burn. "You're disgusting, four eyes. By the way," he looked down at their intertwined hands before pulling his own away. "Wear this, dumbass." And he handed them one of his gloves.

Roses bloomed in Hanji's cheeks, reddening their face as they put the glove on. "You're such a cutie." 

"Um, um. You talk too much. Let's go." 

They started walking again. When their hands intertwined and Levi's gloves met Hanji's, he thought that their love was as soft as a snowflake hitting the ground. Stronger, but just as delicate. He looked to the side, and his eyes met Hanji's.

He was glad they turned out lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was previously posted on my tumblr @lapdancesqueen. You can find me there and send asks! Comments anx kudos are so appreciated. Bye bye 🤗🥰


End file.
